<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can you read my mind? by HowlsAttackOnPhandoms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424975">Can you read my mind?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsAttackOnPhandoms/pseuds/HowlsAttackOnPhandoms'>HowlsAttackOnPhandoms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band), ONEUS (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Kissing, M/M, Memes, Mingi gets it on, Not Beta Read, Platonic Soulmates, Telepathy, cockblock, smut but not quite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:14:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsAttackOnPhandoms/pseuds/HowlsAttackOnPhandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mingi's about to get the dicking of a lifetime. Too bad Yunho got bored. </p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>“Are you okay?” </p>
<p>Mingi shook his head, nodding before handing over the lube. Maybe he was imagining things.</p>
<p>“<em>Look at this gRaPh</em>…” Mingi jolted as the sound so clearly resonated through his head. Fuck.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeong Yunho &amp; Song Mingi, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Song Mingi/Kim Youngjo | Ravn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Can you read my mind?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My best friend dared me to write this so here it is! This ones for you! </p>
<p>Based off the prompt that soulmates can send each other messages telepathically, which Yunho takes full advantage of!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ow,” Mingi hissed as his hip connected with the corner of a dresser. </p>
<p>Lips immediately connected back with his as Ravn mumbled a quick apology, shoving his tongue back down Mingi’s throat. Fingernails scraped over taught skin as Ravn took his shirt off before making quick work of Mingi’s, dropping both to the floor before the former moved Mingi down a darkened hallway. At one point Mingi found himself backed against the wall, a position he couldn’t say he minded too much as Ravn attacked his mouth, pulling ludicrous moans from the taller male. </p>
<p>Mingi almost keened as he felt Ravn nip along his neck, his hands already working on Mingi’s belt as the other attempted to maintain his grip on reality. The way Ravn’s lips worked over Mingi’s body made the other a groaning mess, want curling dangerously in his groin. Pulling on Ravn’s head, Mingi connected their lips again, biting on the elders lip before attacking Ravn’s throat, pulling the most delicious sounds out of the other. Continuing their trek through the apartment Mingi finally felt himself being pushed, bouncing a little on the bed. Before he could even protest, Ravn was straddling him, erections rubbing together. </p>
<p>“Fuck,” Mingi groaned, head thrown back as Ravn continued with his rampant pace. Their heavy breathing filled the silent room as they continued their ministrations, Mingi starting to see stars. But he wanted more. </p>
<p>“Pants…off,” he gasped as he reached towards Ravn’s pants. The other obliged, a sense of desperation in the air in order to return to their previous activities. </p>
<p>“Oh wow,” Mingi breathed as he watched Ravn without his pants, his mouth watering as he realized he was going to get the dicking he’d been longing for. </p>
<p>Ravn smirked before pulling off Mingi’s pants and boxers in one go, Mingi’s breath hitching in anticipation. </p>
<p>“You got lube?” </p>
<p>“In the drawer.” </p>
<p>Mingi didn’t hesitate for a second as he reached over towards the drawer, Ravn already working his way up his body. </p>
<p>All of a sudden, a noise caught Mingi’s attention. He stiffened. Ravn, immediately noticing his reaction, gave him a confused look. </p>
<p>“Are you okay?” </p>
<p>Mingi shook his head, nodding before handing over the lube. Maybe he was imagining things. Focusing his attention back to Ravn, he gasped as the other finally took action, spreading the lube over his body. </p>
<p>“<em>Look at this gRaPh</em>…” Mingi jolted as the sound so clearly resonated through his head. Fuck. </p>
<p>He groaned, in a non-sexual way, as he pressed his hands against his eyes, wishing to all the gods above that the interruption was a one time thing. </p>
<p>“<em>Why the fuck you lyin’</em>…” </p>
<p>Double fuck. </p>
<p>Just as fast as his boner had appeared it vanished. He sighed as he looked at Ravn, the other still giving him a very pointedly confused look before eyeing his deflated junk. </p>
<p>“Guess you’re not in the mood anymore,” the other said before moving off Mingi, recapping the lube. </p>
<p>“<em>Look at all those chickens</em>…” </p>
<p>“I’m so so sorry Ravn. I don’t know what happened.” (A complete lie. He knew exactly what happened.)</p>
<p>The elder sighed, giving Mingi a sad smile before he nodded in acceptance. </p>
<p>“Its alright. I didnt expect it to happen today but shit happens, right?” Mingi was so thankful in this moment that it was Ravn he was with. </p>
<p>“I’ll make it up to you-” </p>
<p>“<em>Barbeque sauce on my titties</em>…” Mingi winced. </p>
<p>Ravn laughed. “I’ll hold you to that,” he said with a smile. </p>
<p>__________________________</p>
<p>Mingi was ready to murder the bastard. </p>
<p>He stormed home as soon as he said his goodbye’s to Ravn, slamming open the door to his and Yunho’s shared apartment. </p>
<p>“You just had to, didn’t you?” Mingi seethed as he stomped towards the elder who was laughing at something on his phone. Mingi knew exactly what it was and he was anything but pleased about it. </p>
<p>The blue haired man turned around to observe his pissed off roommate.</p>
<p>“Well if you hadn’t cancelled movie night to go make out with some guy you just met, then I wouldn’t have had to telepathically send you memes all night.” Yunho gave Mingi an innocent smile as he batted his eyes. </p>
<p>“Oh don’t you dare play the innocent card with me you asscrack,” Mingi roared. </p>
<p>Yunho was only fueled by Mingi’s rage, bursting into laughter as the other bemoaned his ruined evening. </p>
<p>“I was about to get the dicking of a lifetime.”</p>
<p>Somewhere deep in his heart, Yunho did feel a sense of remorse for his actions. But a larger part of him lived for the pain he could inflict on his best friend. </p>
<p>“You know, when I found out you were my soulmate and you could telepathically hear what I’m thinking, I never thought it could be this much fun!” </p>
<p>Yunho never saw the pillow coming till it hit him smack in the face. Neither did he see the angry lanky roommate until he was sitting on top of him, smothering him with said pillow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed! </p>
<p>Have a wonderful day and remember to stay safe and healthy!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>